


A brand-new study.

by Harker13, Masamune7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Doctor Watson tries a new medical treatment.Kinktober 2018





	A brand-new study.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 02: Medical Kink
> 
> This story has a co-autor. She is the brain, really.

“Are you sure you two are ok in there?” – said Mrs. Hudson; John and Sherlock had been arguing a couple nights before; and they were not exactly discrete when it came to their relationship.

“Everything’s perfect; Mrs. Hudson! Don’t worry!" And then whispering "tell her you’re fine, c’mon” – said John as he kept looking for something in his medical kit.

“Mrs. Hudson, could you please make’s us some sandwiches?!” – said Sherlock abruptly.

“What are you ….?, yes … please, I’m afraid Sherlock’s may have … chicken pox! I can’t let him leave the apartment right now” – John sighed at the terrible explanation he just gave.

“Chicken pox! Oh my! … but that’s not terribly painful if it gets you as an grown up?” – said a motherly worried Mrs. Hudson; she couldn’t help to worry about those two silly, ridiculous boys.

“That’s exactly why we cannot leave the room right now and would very much appreciate those sandwiches”

“AND SOME TEA!” – yelled Sherlock.

“Very well, it will take me a while, Tesco is a bit far away but....” – in fact she didn’t mind going out to catch groceries for them but would never admit it.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson; you’re our savior as always!” – John couldn’t believe that worked out.

“…but I’m still not your housekeeper” – told to herself while going down the stairs.

“That will give us some playtime, where were we? … oh yes, the doctor will see you know” John was no llonger hiding a smirk. 

“Chicken pox? That was your best excuse? Do you really think that poor and weak excuse will deceive her? ” – Sherlock, as always, looked unimpressed by John’s improvisation skills.

“That was not what I intended to do … never mind. I can perfectly work with those 45 minutes she’ll be out, so she won’t hear you scream” – he pulled a small card box from the medical kit.

“Well, obviously your plan failed because I’m not screaming”

John put on his latex gloves. Sherlock sitting at the edge of the bed looking through the window; when suddenly he felt John crawling behind him, embracing him. The awfully tall detective, sorry … consultant, smelled delightfully, like a nice mixture of wood, manliness and expensive cologne; John started to nibble his neck, tightening the hug as minutes went by.

“I have an idea; will you cooperate with me?” – said John doubtfully.

“Will this take much time? I have to get back to some lab samples and …”

“Humor me, darling … close your eyes...trust me” – a playful smirk drew along John’s face as he started to wrap Sherlock’s head with bandages. First, he blindfolded him making sure those entrancing blue eyes would not discourage him from what came next, then the rest of the head just leaving free Sherlock’s nostrils and his mouth; John would need those lips later.

“Your curls have always distracted me … so have your eyes, and your smile, and your gorgeous cheeks… and pretty much everything about you since the moment I met you; now hold still …” – he unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt, one button at a time… slowly, as he felt how his breath intensified by the time he removed his trousers and left his lover’s erection at sight. Without taking his gloves off, he brought more bandages.

“Put your hands behind your neck, please” – asked coldly.

Sherlock obeyed dubiously. Watson started to wrap Sherlock’s elbows and forearms, so he would not be able to move them.

“I’m not sure I remember having this treatment before … Dr. Watson” – said Sherlock smiling.

“Oh, it’s from a brand-new study called – Up-side Doggy Style– uh, you seem to be a bit swollen down there Mr. Holmes; look as if you could use a little help, but that would spoil the whole purpose of the study … now please open wide”.

“Wid…?” – Sherlock couldn’t finish the question when he felt a cold round metal object splitting his lips apart forming a lovely glory-hole. John probably had been waiting centuries to use that ring gag with someone; he would not let this opportunity pass for anything in the world.

Sherlock moaned, and moaned trying to control the unstoppable drooling. John dragged him from the bed to the arm chair next to them; legs perfectly spread; mouth wide open.

“As I said Mr. Holmes” – said John as he put on his medical gown and pulled down his pants – “the purpose of this experiment is for you to come, by yourself, no help from me … just a little motivation; I’ll need you to try your best not to puke all over me when this becomes a little uncomfortable” - and with no warning, proceeded to insert his palpitant boner in Sherlock’s mouth; thrusting him repeatedly.

He was shaking and tried to cough with each thrust, but that lovely cock was thick enough to gag and suffocate him, his throat started to burn after a few minutes and his dribble mouth only helped to lubricate John more.

“Keep going, love… this will take a while” – John grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Wash your ring-gag before and after use ;)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
